Paper towel dispenser cabinets usually comprise a back and a door hingedly connected to the back. Because the cabinet houses articles such as paper toweling and moving parts, it is desirable to inhibit unauthorized access to the interior of the cabinet. This is accomplished by providing the door with a lock to lock it shut against the back.
The components of the prior art locks are usually subassembled and then riveted to the door, with a catch or aperture being provided in the back to cooperate with the lock to hold the door shut. These locks usually have several parts and at least some of the parts are metal. The several parts of these locks, the required subassembly operations and the fact that some of the parts are metal makes the provision of a lockable door in prior art cabinets difficult and therefore expensive.